


All of Me

by bubblemiyabi



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemiyabi/pseuds/bubblemiyabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier and Yuzuru are both worried about something in their relationship --- different but related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second try at Javier and Yuzuru :) Hope you all like it.  
> All comments and suggestions are welcomed.

**\\\CHAPTER 1//**

During off-season, both Javier and Yuzuru return to their respective countries for a short vacation. One day, Javier meets up with Adrian for lunch in Madrid after a little bit of skating on his own.

“So, how’s it going? You and Yuzuru.”

Javier and Yuzuru’s relationship is an open secret among Japanese and Spanish senior skaters who are closed to them, so Adrian’s question doesn’t surprise Javier.

“We’re good.”

Adrian raises an eyebrow hearing Javier’s answer.

“Alright, if you say so.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Nothing.”

Putting down his fork and knife, Javier looks straight to his friend sitting in front of him.

“You can tell me anything, Adrian, and you know more about Yuzuru and I than any other Spanish skaters.”  
“Well I’m not sure about that, since I haven’t heard you talking about him much in private. Is something bothering you?”

Javier gets silence for a while, before he goes back to eating again.

“It’s not really something that bothers me, I’m just… a bit unsure.”  
“Unsure of what? Are you dumping him?”  
“NO I AM NOT!!! AND I NEVER WILL!!”  
“Wow wow take a chill pill buddy! People can still hear us outside this VIP box if you’re too loud. Okay, I know it’s not easy dating a fellow competitor, an Olympic gold medalist and on top of that --- a guy, so good to hear that you aren’t changing your mind. Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

Cursing to himself, Javier knows that he’s not supposed to yell at his friend for thinking that way.

“I’m sorry Adrian, shouldn’t have acted that way… Well, we are doing great, except uh… Let’s just say I’m not really sure how to handle the physical part.”

Assuming the other understands what he means, Javier keeps eating and Adrian blinks his eyes several times.

“…I don’t get it.”  
“Gosh Adrian! … Fine…we haven’t had sex. There, I said it.”

Andrian almost drops the food he is going to put into his mouth.

“Seriously? That’s so not like you and so not Spanish, what has gotten into you?”  
“Are you saying I’m a sex-driven pervert or something?”  
“No, because you’re usually pretty straight forward with this type of thing. When you know the other person is ready, you usually don’t hesitate to initiate it. How long have you guys been dating?”  
“Almost seven months…”  
“Hm that’s long enough… What does Yuzuru think? Cause it sounds like he’s the problem.”

Javier lets out a loud sigh.

“I don’t know, we haven’t had the chance to talk about it… Maybe I’m just scared.”  
“Scared of what? You’re not pushy and you don’t force people.”  
“I don’t want him to feel as if I’m treating him like a girl or just wanting to get into his pants... And he’s just so… so sweet and fragile and I’m afraid that I may break him.”

Andrain looks at his friend’s troubled face.

“I still think it’s better to talk about it, for your own good and for the sake of you guys’ relationship. Hate to break it to you, Yuzuru may look like an innocent angel but he’s also a healthy, soon to be 20-year-old young man with the same needs like us. Besides, holding it in for too long isn’t good for your health, I’m telling you.”  
“I’ll have to see… And I must correct you, I was actually a bit pushy and that’s why… Never mind.”

Javier murmurs while staring at his plate.

 

\----------------

 

“Look! The newest issue of International Figure Skating has Javier-kun in it!”

A smiling Kanako hands over the magazine to Yuzuru, who returns from casual skating with Daisuke and others.

“Thanks ^_^”

Yuzuru gladly takes the magazine and sits down to read it. Javier has told him about being featured in this issue so even if Kanako didn’t tell him, Yuzuru will still have his hands on the magazine. While Yuzuru is enjoying the pages, others come back from skating and they are just hanging out.

“Hey, did you guys see this?” 

Daisuke gives his phone to others, showing the news page he has been reading.

 

_Victor Voronov ‘Devastated’ by Johnny Weir’s Divorce Decision_

 

“Ehh?? When did this happen?”

Kanako is surprised. Daisuke shrugged.

“Not sure, this isn’t the newest update and seems like they’ve been having problems. Yuzuru did you know about this?”  
“Oh yeah, I saw that already.”

Yuzuru answers dryly. Of course he knows, Johnny is one of his idols as well as costume designer.

“It’s difficult and complicated to date a guy after all… ouch!”

While stretching, Tatsuki earns a punch on stomach from Mao and a glare from Akiko. Soon realized what he has just said, the apologetic-looking Tatsuki and others glance at Yuzur, who still has his head down reading the magazine.

During this off-season, they all notice how Yuzuru has gotten a bit quiet when it comes to Javier.

 

\----------------

 

When everyone in his family is sleeping already, Yuzuru takes off his earphones, shuts down his computer and quietly goes to the bathroom: To wash his wet boxer after watching a gay porn.

To Yuzuru, the main purpose of watching gay porns isn’t for masturbation, but for self-learning.

 

_How is that possible…? To put something that big into someone’s body without feeling painful…_

 

It was the second month in their relationship when they gave it a try at Javier’s room in Toronto. Yuzuru remembers how his pulse quickened when Javier, who was kissing his neck, took off his boxer and slid a hand between his thighs. Yuzuru was very nervous when he felt Javier’s finger attempting to enter his body.

“Javi… I…”  
“It’s okay Yuzu, I’ll be slow.”

With that said, Javier made his move of inserting his index finger. Feeling something moving into his tight body, the pain made Yuzuru panic almost like a natural reflex.

“…No…It hurts… No Javi… No!!!”

While grabbing onto the pillowcase, shaking his head and screaming in pain, Yuzuru felt a sudden withdrawal between his legs. Then the light was turned on, Yuzuru saw a very worried-looking Javier running back to his bedside, and noticed how his vision was blurry.

 

 _…Did I just… cry?_

 

Javier showered Yuzuru with light kisses while gently wiping away those trails of tears on his cheeks.

“Sorry Yuzu… I’m so sorry…”

These were the only words Yuzuru could hear repeatedly when he was being held tightly in Javier’s arms. He wanted to say something too --- to make Javier feel better --- but the Spaniard just held him tightly and wouldn’t let him speak.

“Javi… I’m fine now…”  
“Shhh it’s okay… Just sleep and don’t worry about it.”

Yuzuru couldn’t believe he actually cried in front of Javier over something like that, when Javier wasn’t trying to hurt him at all. 

After that incident, it’s almost like a silent mutual understanding that neither brought up the subject again, and things seemingly went back to normal. They practiced together, went out for dates when they had time and just enjoyed each other’s company like any other couple would do. 

Javier has always been a gentleman and now probably more careful than ever. When they kiss or cuddle, though, it sometimes hurts Yuzuru when he sees the small hint of guiltiness in Javier’s eyes. Javier hasn't made another move after that incident, and he doesn’t want Javier to feel guilty touching him --- at all.

Not with Javier being very popular among girls. 

Although the Ice Prince of Japan has his own fair share of female fan base, girls usually see Yuzuru as a good friend after they get to know him in real life. He’s never had a real relationship with a guy or a girl before he fell completely in love with the Spanish skater.

But Javier is different.

It could be one of those cultural differences between Japanese and Spanish, but Javier has the natural ability to make girls giggle with joy and Yuzuru can see it in those girls’ eyes whenever Javier interact with them. More importantly, Javier has only dated girls and two of them were pretty serious.

And then came the news of Johnny’s divorce. Yuzuru remembered how happy Johnny and his then-husband looked, so it’s shocking for him to see how things could fell apart between a loving couple for unknown reasons in merely two years.

And it is making Yuzuru very insecure.

 

\-------------------------

 

There is a knock on the door when Yuzuru is sitting on the floor of his room, packing for his flight back to Toronto the next day.

“Yuzuru~ Can I come in?”  
“Yes Mom!”

The smiling Mrs. Hanyu comes in holding a bag of various Japanese food items that are allowed to bring in a check-in suitcase. She hands Yuzuru the bag.

“Here, bring these back too.”

Yuzuru takes the bag and notices they are all Javier’s favorite. 

“I will let him know, thanks Mom.”  
“…Are you okay?”  
“Hm? Mom why do you ask?”

Mrs. Hanyu looks at Yuzuru quietly but closely, and gives a slight shrug.

“Because you used to talk about Javier nonstop whenever you come back! I just hope that nothing is bothering you.”  
“Oh…I’m fine, really, don’t worry about me Mom.”

Yuzuru gives his mother a reassuring smile, and Mrs. Hanyu knows that she won’t be getting much more answer from her son on this subject --- Yuzuru doesn’t like to make people worried, especially his family. When Mrs. Hanyu stands up and is on her way out of Yuzuru’s room, though, she stops on her track and turns when Yuzuru calls her.

“Mom…?”  
“Yes?”

Holding the edge of his suitcase a bit tightly, Yuzuru hopes to loosen both his nerves and his tongue.

“Um… What I’m trying to ask is that… Why are you and Dad okay with me dating Javier?... At the time I thought you guys would hate it…”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“Javier is a guy.”  
“Of course we know.”  
“So--- Why? I AM the only son.”

Mrs. Hanyu thinks to herself for a while before coming back to kneel down next to Yuzuru, packing Yuzuru’s stuff with a more stubborn facial expression.

“Maybe that’s why, because you’re the only boy and we love you so much. We want you to be successful doing what you love, and be happy with the person you love who also loves you. It’s true that we were... oh there was too much emotion going on back then, shocked, surprised, you name it. But then we thought about the time when you first went to Toronto, when you first told us about becoming friends with Javier, your dad and I were so grateful that you have someone like him --- a senpai, an older brother and a friend --- practicing with you every day. Since now I’m not able to spend as much time with you in Toronto, maybe we’re more grateful than ever that Javier is there taking care of you.”

As he listens to his mother, Yuzuru can’t help smiling. 

“So, whatever is on your mind, talk to him and don’t make him worry. I know Javier is a funny guy and he tends to look like he’s not being serious, but this kind of people usually have more things on their mind than you think.”

With that said, packing is almost done as well. Mrs. Hanyu leaves the room after flashing Yuzuru a normal smile, leaving Yuzuru contemplating his mother’s words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier has completely misunderstood Yuzuru, will everything be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally think this one is bad... all comments and suggestions are welcomed!!

**\\\CHAPTER 2//**

Javier and Yuzuru both go back to Toronto several days before their first day of practice, so they can spend some quality time together before going straight into training mode. Tonight, Javier comes over for some Japanese-style dinner at Yuzuru’s place and like what he does usually --- especially when Yuzuru’s alone --- Javier stays to spend the night.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Yuzuru has just finished taken a shower and he takes a deep breath before going back to his room. Javier, who is sitting on the bed and leaning against the headboard, smiles upon seeing Yuzuru and waves the Japanese magazine in his hand.

“So you ARE a prince! Ice Prince of Japan~~~~~~~”

The younger skater chuckles, shakes his head while climbing into the bed.

“I didn’t even know who gave me that name. What do you think?”  
“Well, I can’t read a single word of it but I definitely love the photos ^__^”

His Yuzuru is just too beautiful, has so much depth and Javier just wish he can spend the whole daylooking at his lover. Javier goes back to flipping through the magazine, and he smiles feeling a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a snuggling Yuzuru on his back.

“Someone is clingy today, aren’t we?”  
“Don’t you like it?”  
“How can I not like it? You silly.”

Yuzuru smiles as he takes in another breathe of Javier’s scent, before shyly opening his mouth and carefully choosing his words.

“Javi… I was thinking…”  
“Thinking what?”  
“You know… it’s been a while since the last time we… try… so I was thinking…maybe tonight…”

Javi pauses for few seconds. He puts down the magazine to the side, and lightly covers his own hands with Yuzuru’s that are currently gripping his shirt.

“You don’t need to force yourself, Yuzu.”  
“But I’m not.”  
“Honey really, there’s no need---”  
“I’M NOT FORCING MYSELF JAVIER!!!”

The sudden outburst coming from a usually soft-spoken Yuzuru takes Javier by surprise, and he’s never seen Yuzuru like this. Full of concern, Javier turns around to look at Yuzuru, who is no longer hugging Javier’s waist but grabbing onto the blanket and looking down.

“Yuzuru are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, but just… it’s been so long and I want you to touch me Javi… I don’t want you to go to someone else…”

There is now a silence between them, and not a very comfortable one.

Wondering why hasn’t Javier hugged him or done somthing to comfort him, Yuzuru looks up and only has his eyes meet with Javier’s much-colder-than-usual eyes.

“…What do you mean by ‘go to someone else’? ”

Even Javier’s voice no longer has the usual warmth.

“Javi, I…”  
“…I will just go find someone else if I can’t get into your pants, is that how you see me?”

Yuzuru’s eyes go wide at those words, realizing what Javier has just misunderstood.

“No! Javi that’s not what I---”

Just as Yuzuru’s still grappling for words, Javier gets off the bed.

“Javi! I’m sorry!”  
“Why are you apologizing, if you think you didn’t say anything wrong?”  
“I… I just don’t want you be angry at me…”

That pair of beautiful eyes --- now twinkling with sadness --- is begging him to stay, and a huge wave of exhaustion sudden comes over for Javier. He turns around to collect his belongings.

“I’m going home and you should get some sleep.”  
“Listen to me Javi!”  
“We both need some time to calm down, and I really don’t feel like dealing with this right now. Good night Yuzuru.”

With that, Javier steps out of the room, leaving behind a very shock and devastated Yuzuru. 

 

\---------------------

 

Mrs. Fernandez comes downstairs to check out what’s going on when she hears noises coming from the garage, and she’s very surprised to see Javier entering the door.

“Javier! What are you doing here?”  
“Ah sorry Mom, did I wake you guys up?”  
“Yes you did but that’s okay. What happened? I thought you’re staying with Yuzuru to keep him company.”  
“I’d rather not talk about it now Mom…”

Javier walks past his mother and goes straight into his room. Leaning against the closed door, Javier isn’t sure whether he’s more angry and disappointed at Yuzuru or himself.

 

\------------------------

 

Two days later, it’s the first day of practice and Yuzuru is late for his warm-up. Tracy looks at her watch when Brian is wrapping up Javier’s session, who doesn’t look to be in his 100% at all today either.

The Japanese skater has always been punctual and has always arrived early for practices, so even a 15-minute delay is enough to worry Tracy especially when she knows Yuzur’s mother isn’t here in Toronto. When Tracy begins to think whether she should go back to the office and give Yuzuru a call to make sure everything is okay, she sees a very red and panting Yuzuru rushing into the rink, holding his bag.

“I… I’m so sorry Tracy! This won’t happen again I promise!”  
“That’s okay, take it easy and don’t get yourself too tired before practice even starts. Go do your warm-ups now.”

Yuzuru nods, still trying to catch his breath. He sees Javier skating towards him with Brian at the end of his practice session, but Javier doesn’s seem to recognize Yuzuru’s presence. Lowering his eyelids, Yuzuru tears his eyes away from Javier and heads for the rink while keeping his head down, causing both Brian and Tracy to raise their eyebrows: These two are never like this.

Brian looks to Tracy, and they immediately develop a mutual understanding.

“Tracy, would you mind looking after Yuzuru for a bit? I need to go over something with Javier.”  
“No problem, Brian.”

Brian leads Javier off the rink, walking to the hallway with a hand on Javier’s shoulder.

“I know I was completely off today… I’m sorry Brian.” Javier said apologetically. 

Brian just smiles, giving Javier’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

“It’s your first day back, you just need to get into your condition. Now, if there’s something on your mind, I need to know.”  
“Brian, I’ll have my focus back the next time, I promise.”  
“Yuzuru was late for the first time in Toronto, and you didn’t have your mind when you were practicing. You guys didn’t talk, and you didn’t even look at him. Javier, you know you can tell me anything; I’ve been there. And I do need to know, especially as you guys’ coach.”  
“… We sort of had an argument.”  
“About what?”  
“It’s… well, I was supposed to stay at Yuzuru’s place last night, but he said something and I got upset, so I went home.”

The two reach Brian’s office, Brian opens the door to let Javier in.

“Javier you didn’t answer my question. What did you guys argue about?”  
“Brian! I… argh it’s personal… You know I just didn’t want to be too forward with him, I didn’t want to hurt him…”  
“What did Yuzuru say?”  
“He said he didn’t want to me to go find someone else… he made it sounds like all I want in this relationship is to have sex with him or something.”  
“That doesn’t sounds like Yuzuru… What made him say that?”

Javier freezes when hearing Brian’s question.

 

_Gosh… I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!_

 

“…I…”  
“What, you didn’t know???”  
“No… I was too upset at that moment.”

Brian raises his eyebrows for the second time of the day.

“So you basically just left him without asking him what made him say such thing, or whether there was something bothering him?”  
“…I guess so… and I haven’t talked to him since.”  
“You WILL talk to him after practice today, alright? I’m sure Yuzuru didn’t mean it like that, and you shouldn’t have walked out on him like that.”  
“Yes sir…”

So here is Javier sitting inside the empty locker room after taking shower, waiting for Yuzuru and feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. 

Javier remembers how sad those eyes looked that night.

 

_I’m older than him… I’m supposed to take initiative and solve whatever problem we have…_  
 _Did he cry?_  
 _Did he sleep well?_  
 _Sigh… GOD DAMN IT_

 

While Javier is still killing himself over it, the door is opened and Yuzuru seems taken back to find Javier sitting there.

“Yuzuru…”

Yuzuru hears Javier calling him, the voice as soft as usual. But he’s not sure if he’s ready to give in, so he turns away, walks straight to his locker to get his stuffs before going straight into shower without acknowledging Javier. He hears Javier’s voice coming from the other side of the curtain --- slightly louder this time.

“Yuzu it was all my fault that night! I shouldn’t have left you without hearing your story! I shouldn’t have not contacted you ever since!… I’m sorry!!”

With that, Yuzuru turns on the showerhead, temporarily blocking himself from everything.

Yuzuru comes out of shower seeing Javier still there. With his hair still wet, Yuzuru pauses for a while before taking his stuffs out of locker and slowly walking toward where Javier is sitting. Javier stands up just in time when Yuzuru comes face to face with him.

“…Do you want to come over?”

Javier isn’t sure what to make out of Yuzuru’s calmness, but at least his young lover is talking to him. He raises his right hand and softly strokes Yuzuru’s cheek.

“Okay, but let me blow dry your hair first.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter update, but it's a better place to split my chapters :)

“…Do you remember the day I confessed to you?”  
“How can I forget?”

A small smile appears on Yuzuru’s face as Javier, who’s sitting beside him on the couch at Yuzuru’s living room, reaches out to hold his hand. Yuzuru continues to speak, his eyes firmly on the ground.

“I didn’t expect you to say yes at all. At that time all I wanted was to let it out and I was so scared to lose you as a friend... The last six months have been the best of my life, and being with you just makes me feel so right and so happy… so happy that it’s getting scary.”  
“…Scary?”

With their fingers intertwined, Javier lightly strokes the back of Yuzuru’s hand with his thumb.

“I’ve never talked to you about it, and I tried not to be obvious cause I didn’t want you to worry but…”  
“Tell me, Yuzu. If it’s about me, if I did something wrong then I have to know.”

Yuzuru shakes his head, his eyes still looking at the ground.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Javi. You’ve been so good to me that I can’t ask for more… But sometimes when I’m alone at night, when I see you talking with other girls, I just can’t help thinking about lot of things. Like what if one day… you decide that girls are better after all?”

Javier is on the verge of saying something but he decides to wait, letting Yuzuru’s soft and a bit shaken voice continues to flow while squeezing Yuzuru’s hand a bit tighter. 

“I’m a guy, you’ve only dated girls and you are very popular… I know I have female fans too, I know you’re not the cheater type and maybe I’m just being overly sensitive but… I can just see it in those girls’ eyes… And then sometimes I think about, what if one day we can’t train together anymore? Maybe one of us will change coach, or go to another country… What if we can’t spend as much time together? Will we naturally drift apart or… will you meet someone better? I know I’m selfish and it’s useless thinking about all these stuffs, but if I don’t have something solid to hold onto… I…”

Yuzuru has been trying very hard to keep his voice steady but it just gets shakier with every word he says. By the time he realizes that tears are flowing from his eyes, he is already in the tight embrace of Javier, who just can’t bear listening any longer.

“I—I’m sorry Javi but I’m scared… I just need---”  
“Shhh don’t be… I didn’t know you’ve been feeling this way all along… Sorry that I didn’t make you feel safe but… Yuzuru you know what, I’ve been scared too.”  
“What---Why?”

Javier lightly chuckles after hearing Yuzuru’s surprised and puzzled voice.

“I… I guess I wasn’t sure how forward should I be. I don’t want you to feel as if I’m treating you like a girl, but I also don’t want to scare you or hurt you… Not after seeing how painful you looked last time when I did that.”

 

Yuzuru slightly pulls himself away from Javier and looks into his eyes: The guiltiness is there again.

“… I guess now we’re even then?”

Javier smiles as he strokes Yuzuru’s hair.

“Yeah, I suppose we are…”

Now a lot more relaxed and at ease, Yuzuru moves forward and gives Javier a sweet peck on the lips. That angelic smile, those eyes twinkling with innocence and few trails of tears yet to dry on those cheeks.

Javier stares at Yuzuru for a while and swallows hard before capturing those lips again himself. Javier slowly sucks on Yuzuru’s lips and their tongues dancing with each other. Javier has kissed him like this before, but when he feels Javier’s hand begins to slowly draw circle on his lower back underneath his shirt, he has a feeling that this is going to be different. They continue to kiss until Yuzuru has to break away for air, and Javier still keeps his hand on Yuzuru’s lower back.

“… Can you promise me something?”  
“What is it?”

Their faces are only an inch or two away from each other, Yuzuru can feel the heat coming off Javier and he can see which he hasn’t seen in those lovely Spanish eyes before.

“Don’t ever say that I will randomly go find other people. You know I’m not that kind of person, and I’ll be very upset the next time you say it.”  
“Okay, I won’t say that again…I’m sorry, Javi…”

After a sigh of relief, Javier stands up and grabs Yuzuru’s hand.

"Come on."

The sunset is coming through the window and Javier closes the curtains, turns on the small lamp near Yuzuru’s bed while leaving the main light off.

Javier looks back at Yuzuru, who is standing at the end of his bed looking unsure what to do. He walks over to Yuzuru, whose facial expression Javier can’t really tell just yet.

“Yuzu… May I?”

He has decided that if this “gentleman distance” is emotionally hurting Yuzuru more than the physical pain the younger skater will experience in his first sexual intercourse, he should just drop the first option and makes the best effort to give Yuzuru a better second option.

When he sees Yuzuru moving closer and snuggles in his chest, Javier knows that he should have done this much earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this fic with my first ever sex scene in English!

Under the dim, yellowish light, Yuzuru looks down just in time to catch the glimpse of Javier giving his right nipple a soft bite.

“Ah!...”

Soon feeling a bit embarrassed, Yuzuru covers his mouth but Javier soon takes Yuzuru’s hand away.

“Don’t try to hold it in, just let out whatever you’re feeling.”  
“…Let me help you too?...Later?”

Javier smiles, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry about it. Let me do the work today, you just relax and don’t think too much.”

Meanwhile, Javier’s tongue continues to dance around one of Yuzuru’s pink nipple and plays the other one with his fingers. Yuzuru can’t help arching his body to give better access to his boyfriend’s lips, tongue and hands as they roam all over his milky skin. Although the muscles from years of training and practicing give Yuzuru a masculine look, he’s still thin and his frame has more curve than other men. Javier gives attention to each of Yuzuru’s sensitive spots and getting the younger man to moan softly.

When Javier, who also has his shirt off, takes off Yuzuru’s jeans and begins rubbing on the fabric of Yuzuru’s boxer with his nose and giving butterfly kisses, Yuzuru reaches down wanting to push Javier’s head away.

“Javi, I---I haven’t showered yet… it’s dirty don’t—don’t get so close….”  
“But you took shower after practice, and I like how you smell originally.”

Now, with the last piece of fabric gone, Yuzuru’s cheeks immediately flush with a deeper shade of pinkish red when Javier begins stroking his hand on the younger skater’s crotch, speeds up his hand before replacing it with his mouth and taking it in entirely. Javier can tell Yuzuru enjoys what he’s doing, as his younger boyfriend can’t seem to restrain his moaning of pleasure and is breathing heavier. 

He wants to see more of Yuzuru, a different kind of Yuzuru he doesn’t get to see in broad daylight and in public. A little more teasing may help, Javier thinks to himself --- Besides, he needs to do more to relax Yuzuru’s body and to eventually make Yuzuru completely lost in the wildest pleasure.

So he spread Yuzuru’s soft legs and lifts them over his shoulders, much to Yuzuru’s surprise.

“Javi! Let me down!”

All of a sudden, the most secret part of his body is exposed under Javier’s eyes --- and anybody for that matter --- for the first time. Call it a natural reflex out of shyness, Yuzuru tries to wriggle his legs out of Javier’s grip but such attempt only increases Javier’s desire.

Yuzuru tears his eyes away from looking at Javier. He lets out a small gasp and shivers as he feels Javier’s tongue drawing circle and lips leaving butterfly kisses in his soft inner thighs, getting dangerously close.

“… Don’t…don’t look at me like that…” Yuzuru whispers.

With the eyes like those of a tender but hungry predator, Javier stares at Yuzuru in awe and he just can’t wait to find out what that flower tastes like. Javier carefully licks Yuzuru’s pistil with the tip of his tongue, before opening Yuzuru’s flower a little bit more to give the petals all the attention they deserve.

Yuzuru feels a shockwave going through his entire body, giving him jolts and shivers when he realizes what Javier is doing. A complicated mixture of embarrassment, confusion and excitement, the soft moans and groans soon turn into louder screams of pleasure as Javier taking his time with his head buried between Yuzuru’s thighs, his tongue going in and out of Yuzuru’s body as he pleased and enjoying the taste Yuzuru’s honey.

“God…I can’t believe you just did that!!…”

When Javier finally puts down Yuzuru’s legs, the younger skater just has to cover his face with both arms. The scene is too graphic for Yuzuru and he’s not sure how can he possibly look at Javier without blushing like crazy from now on.

“I’m sorry honey, but I need to do those embarrassing stuffs to make your body relax as much as possible so you won’t get hurt. Can you feel it now?”

Javier whispers into Yuzuru’s ears as he kisses the adorable earlobe and carefully slides his finger into Yuzuru’s body, with 100% patience and gentleness as he makes sure Yuzuru is prepared.

“Now… there… how does it feel?”

Yuzuru holds his breath when he feels Javier’s fingers inside his body, but it doesn’t hurt like last time. Javier starts moving his fingers and he decides to work a little bit more when he knows he has just hit his baby’s sweet spots many times.

Yuzuru, on the other hand, is growing impatient with frustration of having to settle for the fingers of his boyfriend’s fingers.

“Javi… hurry… ” 

This unknown pleasure Yuzuru has never experienced is taking over him and he just wants Javier to take all of him. Breathing faster and harder, Yuzuru tugs on Javier’s arms with watery eyes.

“… I think you’re ready…” Javier whispers while slowly removing his fingers and putting on a condom. Letting Yuzuru hold onto his arms and back, Javier lifts Yuzuru’s legs to his torso and begins to penetrate with a lot of tenderness and love. He goes in a little further as slowly and gently as possible, as he can hear Yuzuru softly whimpers in his chest.

“It hurts…”  
“I know, I know… I’m sorry…Let me know when you want me to stop okay?”

The younger man shakes his head, gripping Javier tighter.

“No, keep going. I’m fine… If it’s with you, I’m not scared.”  
“Okay… You’ll feel a lot better soon, I promise…”

Javier keeps driving his way in a little by little, as gently as possible. When he finally enters fully into Yuzuru, he stops moving and looks at Yuzuru waiting for his younger lover to relax. When his Japanese angel pulls him down for a tender --- and eager --- kiss, Javier starts thrusting into Yuzuru. Sometimes slow, sometimes fast, but always with tenderness like he’s handling the most valuable treasure in the world.

Inside Yuzuru’s room, sounds of gasps, groans, tender whispers and passionate kisses are soon covered by cries of pleasure --- coming from both Yuzuru’s higher voice and Javier’s deeper voice.

Javier has always known that Yuzuru is beautiful, but now probably more beautiful than ever and he swears he’s going to keep this sight to himself.  
Yuzuru has always known that he feels right being with Javier, but he didn't know it’s going to feel this right.

When both of them, still in each others’ arms, have calmed down from climax, Javier somehow manages to convince Yuzuru of letting go of him just a few seconds --- so he can go grab some towels to wipe and clean Yuzuru’s body which is covered with sweat. Yuzuru remains quiet until Javier begins to wipe the moisture between Yuzuru’s legs, and he tries to take away Javier’s towel.

“It—It’s okay, I can do it myself…”

Knowing that his younger boyfriend, who has just given away his virginity, is feeling shy again, Javier wraps Yuzuru’s naked upper body in his arms, caressing the flawless back and kissing Yuzuru’s sweaty hair.

“Yuzuru… it was amazing, the best ever. Thank you so much and I love you.”


End file.
